The present invention relates to a muff that is used for keeping the hands warm.
Muffs are well known fashion accessories for keeping the hands warm and usually are composed of a cylinder of fur or fabric with insulation and have both opposite ends of the cylinder open so that a person's hands can be inserted from each end into the muff to keep the hands warm.